inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hakuryuu12345/Help in Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013
Hey Guys Questions that we have the answer: ''' *How do i have Fire Tornado TC' **Yoseoby said: "100% Tenma Tsurugi and Taiyou(Seems weird) *All the characters that have Mixi Max'' **Majin Tenma said: "Only the Members of the Ultimate Eleven" *''All the characters that have Keshin Armed'' **Yoseoby said: "Those who have keshin armed are Tenma,Shindou,Tsurugi,Kinako,Nishiki,Kirino,Hakuryuu,Fei,Alpha,Beta and Gamma" ::: "Fran can armed too" * A Wikia Contributor said: "taiyou can do a keshin armed too" * Vanuatu 222 said: "Just to add. Tsurugi Yuuichi also owns a Keshin Armed" * Narutoben10af said: "zanak can do keshin armed too :)" *''If i can have Sunshine Storm and how to'' **You can´t have it :( *''If i can have Kazaana Drive and how to'' **I discovered that you need to have: 50% friendship with Kazemaru (Inazuma Legend Japan) and Tenma (Tenmas)! *''If i can have God Wind and how to'' **I discovered that you need to have: 50% friendship with Gouenji (Inazuma Legend Japan) and Tenma (Tenmas)! *''If i can have Omega Attack and how to'' **Yoseoby said: "Omega Attack - Alpha Beta and Gamma 100% I have not unlock yet but it is written in the kizuna page" *''If i can have Saikyou Eleven Hadou and how to'' **Yoseoby said: "There's an easier way to unlock Saikyou Eleven Hadou , go to the the pink icon(Training Mode) then Fire Icon(Auto Train) then press the 16 players one , put all the Ultimate Eleven Members and other random extras and then send them . Change the timing of ur wii or just wait till tmr. I guess you will unlock it , and please put both Tenma" *''How i can have God Wind Armed '' **Majin Tenma said: "When I got God Wind Armed I already had normal God Wind and Kazaana Drive. ::: I got it when i got God Hand W" ::: That means that to have God Wind Armed you need to have 50% frienship with Endou (ILJ) and Tenma (Tenmas). * In the green trophy, wich are the 3 teams in front of 2nd Raimon, Inazuma Japan and Inazuma Legend Japan and how do i unlock them? ** Yoseoby said: Its Just Random Teams , like when u select u might get either Inazuma Japan,ETCs **'*'Note: This passed in my second slot, in the first it worked normaly' * *''I cant have Shinsuke´s Mixi Max, i´ve defeated Zanak Domain, Tsurugi, Nishiki and other get his Mixi Max but Shinsuke not... What can i do?' * I´ve played again against Zanak Domain and i got it :) * '''Which is the LV3 Hissatsu Shoot above Yakimochi Screw and under White Hurricane? ' : Its Maximum Fire, you unlock it by get Gouenji (1st Raimon) with Kakusei (that thing to unlock Keshin and Keshin Armed) Level 3. ::: Questions for answer: ' ---- * ---- '''More frequent questions: ' ''Where is the friend code?'' The friend code is under the game options in the Wi-Fi mode. So, under the icons that you use to see the classification, to play a Wi-Fi match or to see your friend list, will appear a lot of numbers. That´s your friend code. ''How to add friends to the Friend List? '' To add to the friendlist you need to have first the friend code of that person, then go to the mode Wi-Fi (icon with The Tower) and then to the blue icon. Then put the friendcode of your friend! To you play with him/her that person needs to have also added your friend code. '''How can i get the keys to pass to the Stone route? You get the keys when you finish the other roads. 1º door - Won the first road. 2º door - Won the second road. Friend Codes See: Go Strikers FC Thanks to all! Category:Blog posts